This invention relates to soils reclamation and, more specifically, in one or more embodiments, to methods and systems for processing dredge spoils to reclaim soil there from.
Dredging is the removal or displacement of material, such as gravel, sand, mud, silt, or other material and debris, from any body of water (e.g., stream, river, or lake), as well as from associated shorelines and wetlands. Dredging may be done for any of a variety of different reasons, including construction and maintenance of canals, navigation channels, turning basins, harbors, dikes, or marinas. Dredging also may be used for underwater mining activities. The material removed by dredging is commonly referred to as “dredge spoil.” Dredge spoil disposal is the depositing of dredged materials onto land or into bodies of water for disposal or for the creation of new or additional lands for use. Drawbacks to current disposal techniques include limited availability of land and water suitable for containing the dredge spoils.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and systems for disposal of dredge spoils.